Three Months Yesterday
by tubazrule
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! Elliot and Olivia got married but right afterwards Elliot dies. How does Olivia handle it? What repercussions does it have on the rest of the unit? All onesided conversations with someone talking to Elliot. EO!
1. Pregnant

A/N: If anyone reviews then I'll but the second chapter up but if not then I'll take a hint. Please no flames.

This is just Olivia talking to Elliot at his grave.

Disclaimer: I do not own SVU or anything else for that matter because I'm a minor… oh well so please don't sue me or anything because you won't get anything

You promised me you would never leave. You said we would be together forever. But now you are gone, and I don't know what to do. I went to the doctor's today. They confirmed my worst fear and my only hope. El, I'm pregnant. I have a little Stabler growing inside me. One last thread connecting us. 3 months, Elliot. 3 months yesterday. Do you know what day it was, three months yesterday? It was our wedding day and the day little El got life. I'm naming it El, boy or girl. Ellen for a girl and Elliot for a boy. And three months tomorrow marks a horrid anniversary. The day you were shot and killed. Saving me and saving little El. 3 days we were married, many years we knew each other. Three months yesterday. Please Elliot, help me be strong. Cragen, Munch and Fin are great but they're not you. They don't know yet. Only Casey knows. They all tell me I'm not ready to be back but I am. At least for now. I need them. I can't tell the truth from fiction any more. But I need you. But you're not here. El, I need you more than ever. I love you.


	2. Twins

A/N: Thanks to marianne0424, obsessedwithstabler, Hkitty9013, and Hip Hop and Ya Don't Stop for reviewing and encouraging me to post this chapter. This chapter takes place obviously three months yester day from the first chapter.

Disclaimer: Not mine. If it was Elliot and Olivia would be married and have lots of little Stablers running around so I there is no way I own Law and Order SVU.

Hey El. It's me again. Three months yesterday I told you about little El. But guess what? There are two little El's inside me right now. Ellen and Elliot I'll call them. A little girl and a little boy. They all know now, Munch, Cragen and Fin. And they are excited. But I'm nervous El. I'm not good with kids like you. I've never done this before. I need guidance Elliot. Please. I don't know what to do. Casey is so good. She comes with me to all my doctor's appointments. But she's no you. She doesn't know when I'm really upset and when I'm just hormonal. And she doesn't understand me. I don't know if anyone does now that you're gone. The house, we bought it has enough room for the twins. The El's. I'm glad we did it Elliot. The kids will never know you but they know you affected their lives in so many different ways. Cragen say I should take maternity leave soon but I'd rather do desk duty than sit alone in the empty house. I want to stay with the only family I love. I'm doing okay. Work is just not the same anymore, not without you. There are rumors I'll be getting a new partner soon but Cragen won't rush it. They all miss you not just me. Your locker is still there and so is your desk. No one but me has touched any of your things. They want to forget. Munch and Fin are to gentle with me like I will break. Like you used to be. El, you died too soon. My heart breaks when I think about all the time we wasted. Your children could have known you. We could have had time together. I love you. I miss you.


	3. Babies

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. And to all who didn't flame even though you really wanted to. 2 chapters in one day because of all my wonderful reviewers.

Disclaimer: Law and Order SVU, mine? Thanks Mr. Wolf. Oh what I have to pay you a trillion dollars guess it's not mine anymore.

Hey Elliot. It's me of course. Guess what? You have two adorable children. I told you about Elliot and Ellen three months yesterday. I had them 2 weeks ago. I would have come sooner but I just got discharged from the hospital. Elliot John Donald Odafin Stabler and Ellen Casey Alexandria Stabler. They are your children. Both are good and healthy. I know things are going to be hard. Cragen and Casey are with the babies now. I never thought I'd be a mother much less a single mother. I have my family to support me though. I want to get back to work, back to my family but we have a new family member. One who is supposed to replace you. But she never will be able to. Because you were not just a work partner to any of us but a brother, a son, a cousin. Her name is Zyta. It means hope. She is hope for all of us. She was the product of rape. And she was raped by her own father. Zyta has a son, Zane. I like her and I relate to her but she has so much more to fight for. Zane has Downs Syndrome. He is 12. He is really sweet but I don't know how Zyta does it being all alone raising a special needs child. She is something special. I trust Zyta a lot. How do you feel about Zyta being a god parent? Of course Munch is a godfather. So are Cragen and Fin. But I only have Casey as a godmother. Elliot do you trust Zyta enough? Are you okay about this? Zyta and Zane live in your old apartment… is that weird. They know about you and they know I loved you so much. Please, please Elliot. Give me guidance. I need it Elliot. El, I love you. I love you so much. I'll tell the twins that their Daddy says hi. I know you do. I love you El, you're a daddy now. And I miss you with all my heart.

A/N2: Zyta, good or bad? I can't decide. Tell me what you think.


	4. Leaving

A/ N: Hey peeps it is me. Just another chapter. I know it's short but oh well I want to keep them about the same length well thanks to D for betaing and to all my reviewers for being encouraging.

Disclaimer: If I owed anything do ya think I'd be writing fanfiction?

Hey El, it's me. And I have the little El's here. Zyta is here to but she is staying back. They all are coming later. Cragen, Fin, Munch and Casey. We just finished a really tough case. The perp was one of those guys who you used to throw up against the wall. I'm "bad cop" now with Zyta. Zyta has the patience of a saint. She just waits and gets what ever we need. She's a cop to rival you. But I don't love her. I love you. Ellen is big, bigger than Elliot. But they are inseparable. They cry when the doctor takes only one out for a check up. Casey is here. I want her to be with me when I tell you the next part. I can't do it alone. The truth is scary and I can't do it with out her. Casey is here with me. Casey says hi Elliot. I have to tell you that I have to leave SVU. I don't know what I'm going to do but I don't have the spirit anymore. I'm so worried something will happen to me and Ellen and Elliot will be orphaned. I really can't stay where I am. Cragen already knows, Fin and Munch don't. How did you do it? Be a father and a cop. I don't know how Zyta does it she has a special needs kid. I can't, I can't hold myself together. This guy would kill babies. The perp I was telling you about. He will kill my babies if he gets out. I need to stop. I need to get out. I'm putting my twins in harms way. I CAN'T DO THIS… I really can't Elliot. I need to leave here, the city. It will be a while until I can come back. I'm leaving I just can't take it anymore. I'll still talk to you. And Casey promises she will come and visit your grave. So do Cragen, Fin and Munch. That's why they are coming here today to see what I do to keep you alive… and they say they will keep you alive too. But I need to leave. I love you deeply Elliot, and that's why it hurts so much. It hurts so much to leave. Goodbye for now. I love you.


	5. Colorado

A/N: So if you are totally confused this is from Casey's point of view. I think I made that pretty clear but just in case. Olivia is living in a town near my camp so yeah that's really how it is there. And I'm not sure about the whole Alex thing but I didn't want to dump her into some random town with no friends.

Disclaimer: I could pretend that Law and Order SVU was mine but the copyright people might get mad.

Hey Elliot, It's Casey. I miss you and I miss Liva. We all do. It was three months yesterday that she left. Liva's replacement, Manning, is a good man but nothing like Liv at all. Liva sent a letter. She want's me to read it allowed to you. I'm sorry if I cry. It's hard. Work's just not the same without you and Olivia. Life's not right without the two of you. Here's Liv's letter.

Dear Elliot,

God, it's hard not being able to see you. I miss coming to your grave and crying. Casey says she's keeping it nice but I wish I could come back. I can't though. I can't handle it. I'm living in a small town in Colorado now. It's called Lyons. It's really tiny. I needed to get away from the hectic city. I'm working at a jewelry shop in town. It's owned by a neighbor of mine. It seems to be a joke that the only crimes that happen here are murders. They don't even have their own police department. Just two Sheriff's deputies. One works at the school as an SRO. A school resource officer. The El's are growing up big. Ellen is still the bigger of the two but Elliot is catching up. Casey, you're the one reading it so whisper this part and make sure no one's around. I found someone I know out here. Alex, Elliot, Alex is out here. She owns the jewelry shop. I'm sure that you're confused about why I'm out here but that should clear it up. Alex said she always knew we would be together but she's really sorry you're gone. I'm glad I have a friend here. Alex is called Calah now and she is married. Her husband's name is Emmett. She has two little boys and a little girl. Gamba is 5, he's in kindergarten. Eban is 3. Little Alexa is the same age as the twins, 6 months. Okay Casey, you can talk normal now. The El's send their love and so does Calah.

Love you forever,

Olivia Stabler

That was Liv, El. I know she wants to be here but she is emotionally drained. Munch say that you should save him a place in heaven. Fin says you're awesome. Cragen never says much anymore. Miss you Elliot. Bye for now.


	6. Kids

A/N: This is from Cragen's point of view. This Chapter is dedicated to kinseyjo because she is an awesome reviewer and she gave me the idea to spotlight the Captain a little more so thanks to her and yeah so kinseyjo this chapter's for you

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this laptop but I don't really even own this. Oh well so if you sue me you'll only get buried in a mess of legal fees so don't even try.

Hey Elliot, it's Captain. Casey was supposed to come but she's in court today. Liva sent us a letter. Calah is going to be able to come home soon. If she wants to that is. Liv says she'll come back if Calah comes back. We always call her Calah. Never by her other name. We want both of them back. We really do. Zyta and Manning are good people but they aren't like family quite yet. They will never be able to take the place of you and Liv. The twins are cute. Here's a picture of them. God they are nine months old. That makes it eighteen months since you died. Casey may have told you I don't talk much. Not anymore at least. I really don't. Losing you and to some extent losing Olivia was like losing children and then being told you have to replace them. I can talk to you. Because you are the lost child. Son, you were a good man and you lost your life to save that of your partner and wife. And your unborn children as well. You are a good man. No one can ever tell you otherwise. Let me read you the note from Liva.

Elliot.

It was three months yesterday that I sent my last letter. I'm sorry it was so long and far in between but I had my hands full with the El's. Who knew two babies at once was so hard? You knew. Of course you knew. You had Lizzy and Dicky didn't you? I wonder where they are now. I haven't seen them since your funeral. I just couldn't. Their mom took them you know and moved them somewhere else. I don't know where. I got a call from Maureen. She wanted to know how I was. She transferred collages. She lives in Colorado also. UNC is where she goes I think. I invited her to see the El's. They need to know another link to you. I love you. I'll be back there for Christmas I think. Miss you babe.

Liva

She always loved you. Did you know that? All the time you were fighting with Kathy and she was just there watching you suffer. You never realized how much you loved her until that day when she was sick and you went over to her apartment to make sure she was ok. You loved her longer though. I know you did. Rest in Peace my child.


	7. Goodbye

A/N: I'm sad to say that this will be my last chapter in this story. However I am considering doing a companion story over the same period in time but following Olivia. So if several people want a companion story I'll start it right away.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't even own myself so there is no way I own SVU sorry to disappoint y'all.

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my cousin who died in a car accident Easter 2001. I'm turning my back on the past and moving on.

Hey El. It's finally me again. I'm back for Christmas. Calah and Emmet and their kids are here in the city. Calah is right here. Calah wants to talk to you.

(Calah speaking) Oh Elliot. You finally got the girl didn't you? I told you that you and Liv were perfect for each other. It took you to long. You and Liva should have had a long life together. Instead you died and left her with the two most beautiful babies in the world. My daughter Alexa is a close third though. Yes I admit your children are more beautiful then mine is. I'm a horrible mother aren't I? But Liva is the best mother ever. I'm living a lie but Liv; she's one hundred percent honest. She's awesome in every way possible. I miss you lots. You were a good man and a good cop. You were a good father and a good husband no matter what Kathy ever said. You and Liva deserved each other. I mean you are just the cutest couple I've ever seen. I'm sorry I missed your wedding and funeral but I didn't know what was happening. You are an amazing man. Liva needs to talk to you now. Bye El.

(Olivia Speaking) The twins are so big. They both look like you. The day you died I lost my guiding light but now I have new glimmer of hope. That is my new life with Calah in Colorado. I may never come back to the city again. I have two beacons of hope, Elliot and Ellen. I can see them becoming great people like their dad. I'm leaving for good and I can't ever come back. I need to turn my back on the past and move on. You may be dead and your body may be here but your spirit will follow me where ever I go. And you will follow the twins and all our descendants. I have to go but I will love you always. Goodbye my love. Goodbye Elliot Stabler.


End file.
